The Phoenix and the Veela Graduation
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: Short, one shot follow up to My Phoenix Boyfriend and My Veela Boyfriend. I wanted to write this because I had it in my head and I thought that it was a cute, fluffy Harry and Draco snapshot to bridge the gap between My Phoenix Boyfriend and Dark Ascension, which is in progress but taking longer than I originally thought to write. It's time for Harry and Draco to Graduate!


The Phoenix and the Veela Graduation

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Short, one shot follow up to My Phoenix Boyfriend and My Veela Boyfriend. I wanted to write this because I had it in my head and I thought that it was a cute, fluffy Harry and Draco snapshot to bridge the gap between My Phoenix Boyfriend and Dark Ascension, which is in progress but taking longer than I originally thought to write.  
_

Graduation

They'd finally done it, they were graduating from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It had been a long road coming, eight long years and yet they had done it. For Harry however his greatest achievement wasn't graduating from school after everything that he had been through or even surviving it all. The most important thing to come out of Harry's eight years in the wizarding world was that he had found Draco who truly was the love of his life.

They had both worked extremely hard and to show it all of they'd gained 'exceeds expectations' or higher for every one of their chosen subjects. They had both also aced their Auror exams and received Gawain's official stamp of approval.

The two of them were to become level five Dark Wizard catchers in a week's time. The Ministry had wanted them to start right away but Harry and Draco had both insisted that they be allowed a week off for breathing space and Gawain, who had become a close personal friend to both wizards, had backed them up on this.

They stood nervously in their graduation robes, seeing as he was who he was, Minerva had asked Harry to make a speech to the rest of the graduating students. She had thought it rather fitting to have his speak for they were the ones who had fought and survived and Harry had been the one to bring them all through.

As always Draco would be right at his side as he did this but he had his own plan of action in mind, one that Minerva had approved and even helped him with.

"Defeating a dark wizard, no problem, making a speech in front of hundreds of people and I want to run and hide," Harry said as he found his hands to be visibly shaking.

"You'll do fine love and besides I'm right here next to you. I'll keep you strong." Draco felt a little guilty reassuring his mate when part of the reason he was so nervous was because he was feeling the Veela's emotions as well. Because they both felt the same it would have melded together and Harry wouldn't have been able to tell that it wasn't just his emotions he was feeling.

"Now without further ado, please welcome someone you all know well, Harry James Potter," Minerva announced and it was followed by mass amount of applause by all of those awaiting their diplomas and even those who had come to watch as they did.

"Here we go," Harry muttered under his breath as he walked out into the great hall and saw that everyone was on their feet cheering for him. It was overwhelming. Draco stood a couple of steps back and allowed Harry to take the stage, as he did so naturally.

"You'll do fine baby," Draco whispered as Harry prepared to make his speech, the Veela couldn't have been prouder of his mate.

As Harry cleared his throat the applause ceased and everyone took their seats, their attention avidly on him. "Friends," He begun, "It's taken most of us eight years to reach this point. We've lost a lot of good people along the way, we've all suffered many trials and tribulations and together we have defeated the darkest wizard known to man and the army that came with him. However we also found love, fought for what was right, we triumphed over those that had challenged us and we came out of the other side stronger for it. Not everyone was lucky enough to survive but as a great man once told me, the ones who love us are never truly leave us, they live with us in our hearts, always."

As he muttered the final words the great hall erupted in applause, some of the students were crying, many of the teachers and family members too, all of them overwhelmed by the truth in his words. Minerva stood and shook Harry's hand before turning to Draco, "I believe," She said, "Mr Malfoy also has something to say."

Harry looked to Draco confused but the blonde didn't have the stomach to look at his mate as he came forward. "There is no way I could ever beat what Harry has just said, he truly is the most amazing person and incredibly powerful wizard I have ever had the privilege to meet. I count my blessings every day that I know him and that he is in my life. Without him I wouldn't be standing here today because he has saved my life countless times and never once asked for anything in return. I owe a debt to him and I am sure that many of you sitting before me can relate to that. But I stand here before you as a man in love, in love with the saviour of the wizarding world. He is my friend, my soul mate, my everything. Here today in front of everyone here I hope that he will accept my offer as I ask him to do me the biggest honour of marrying me." Draco turned to Harry, getting down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his robe pocket and opening it. "Harry James Potter, will you grant me the privilege of being my husband?"

Harry was speechless, never before in his life had he faced a moment where words had failed him. Here he was stood before a crowd of at least three hundred witches and wizards if not more, the man he loved on one knee before him, presenting him a beautiful ring. He had waited for months for this moment, dropped as many subtle hints that he could conjure up and he had thought that Draco was completely clueless.

"I don't know what to say," Harry finally managed when his brain finally kicked back into gear. The entire crowd held their breath waiting for the answer that Harry would give. "Yes, I'll marry you, yes!" Harry said pulling Draco up off the floor and kissing him. It wouldn't have been possible to create any more noise than great hall did in that moment as they cheered the official engagement of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy.

HPDM

Harry stood admiring his ring that glittered in the sunlight in the aftermath of the graduation ceremony. A simple silver band with three small diamonds pressed into the metal. "Do you like it?" Draco asked coming up behind him, encircling his arms around his waist and holding him there, his head upon his mates shoulder.

"It's perfect," Harry said relaxing into the embrace. "I can't believe you did that in front of everyone," He said scolding his lover though not harshly so.

"I had to make sure it was special, I couldn't risk you saying no again," Draco said smiling, "Though I don't think that we'll manage to fit a wedding in before our first assignment. It might be a long engagement considering the workload we have when we start work."

"I don't want to think about that," Harry said, "We have a week now, just the two of us, no teachers, no lessons, no work and especially no Dark Wizards. We can do whatever we like. I don't even know where to start, I've never felt so free."

"I know where we could start," Draco said as his hands ran down towards his fiancés groin, "We can start by celebrating our engagement in bed."

"Are you suggesting we spend a whole week in bed?" Harry asked tartly, turning so that the two of them were face to face.

"Maybe half the week," Draco returned smiling. He could wrap his mind around the fact that the man before him had just promised in front of a crowded room to be his husband.

"Hey lovebirds, you coming, Mum's organised a party for us all," Ron called out to them just as they were about to kiss.

Harry sighed, "I suppose we had better go," he said, "I guess we're going to have to wait until later to celebrate properly."

"Don't count on it love," Draco said cupping Harry with his hand and giving a gentle squeeze making him begin to stiffen.

"Tease," Harry growled and Draco smirked back at him as they headed over to Ron who was still waiting for them. Ron shook his head as his two friends approached, grinning like maniacs and holding hands. He had to admit that he had never seen either of them look as happy as they did today.


End file.
